Je te hais
by Laure1
Summary: Qu'avait-elle de plus ou de moins que les autres ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivée à elle ? " Quand la mort est la seule chose qui puisse la délivrer, elle ne se doute pas qu'elle revivra ces démons juste avant de passer dans l'autre miroir.


JE TE HAIS

Waoo, comment ça faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas passée de ce côté ci du site. Presque 6 mois de silence, je crois, c'est vraiment beaucoup quand on y pense.

Voilà, je reviens avec un petit one shot, un peu violent aussi, je pense que les âmes sensibles peuvent s'abstenir et le rathing R est amplement mérité.

Résumé : Hermione se retrouve face à sa mort, elle vit ces dernières heures dans une lugubre salle de bain où dans sa tête se bouscule les pires moments de sa vie.

Chapitre unique :

Elle entra dans la salle de bain en furie, rapidement ferma la porte tandis qu'une personne tambourinait de l'autre côté afin qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle remis en ordre sa jupe, remonta les bretelles de son soutien gorge et détacha ses cheveux dont la coiffure était défaite. Elle releva alors la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits étaient déformés par les larmes, d'un geste violent elle tapa dans le miroir le brisant comme elle était elle-même brisée. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et aperçut le rasoir tranchant. Sans réfléchir, elle le saisit et le fit glisser sur son poignet l'entaillant profondément.

Elle regarda le sang s'extraire de sa blessure avec délectation. Tout cesserait bientôt fini, enfin. Elle ne connaîtrait plus la tristesse, la trahison, la solitude. Dans quelques heures, elle rencontrerait la paix c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait que toutes ces voix qui s'immisçaient incessamment dans sa tête se taisent enfin. C'était pas grand chose en fin de compte mais s'en était trop pour elle.

Personne n'avait remarqué sa détresse, personne ne se préoccupait plus d'elle depuis déjà bien longtemps. Tous avait une vie, une vie dont elle ne voulait pas en faire partie. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était disparaître, disparaître pour oublier. Le temps effaçait sans doute les pleurs mais il ne pouvait pas cicatriser ses blessures, elles étaient trop profondes, trop grandes, trop fraîches.

" Après la noire pluie vient le beau temps" cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête tandis que un long filet rouge commençait à tomber sur le sol. La pluie s'abattait encore sur elle et elle ne pouvait pas attendre que le soleil revienne, elle n'en avait plus la force, elle n'en serait pas capable. Depuis qu'il avait posé les mains sur elle, qu'il lui avait caressé les seins, qu'il avait forcé l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il avait découvert son corps, qu'il s'était fondu en elle comme elle aurait souhaité que son amant le fasse tout avait basculé.

Mais ce "il" n'avait pas de nom, il n'avait pas de visage, elle n'avait pas été capable de l'identifier, elle avait fermé les yeux, c'était débattu comme elle avait pu mais comment peut-on se battre contre un fantôme ?

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était de son odeur, de ses quelques brides mots qu'il lui avait murmuré mais dont elle n'avait pas compris le sens. Mais toutes ces scènes s'étaient répétées tellement de fois qu'elle en connaissait le déroulement par cœur, qu'elle refusait de s'endormir de peur d'être prise dans son sommeil. Cependant, elle savait qu'il l'avait déjà fait, elle était devenu sa catin, sa salope, sa pute personnelle. Elle ne disait plus rien dès qu'il entrait dans la chambre, de toute façon cela ne servait plus à rien.

Elle sentit sa tête tournait, ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas la porter alors qu'elle ne faisait que 45 kg pour ces 17 ans ? Elle s'aperçut alors que le sang coulait beaucoup plus abandomment maintenant et qu'une mare s'était formée sur le sol. Pourtant cela n'avait pas assez vite, elle aurait cru cette solution plus rapide que toutes les autres mais elle avait encore le temps de penser, de ressasser toutes ces phrases, toutes ces nuits où il était revenu encore et encore.

Pourquoi devait-elle vivre tout cela ? Pourquoi cela est-ce arrivé à elle ? Qu'avait-elle de plus ou de moins que les autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le droit à une vie comme tous les autres ?

Tout aurait pu être tellement différent si elle avait refusé ce poste, si elle n'était pas venue dans cette école. La magie, elle n'avait même pas pu s'en servir pour se défendre, pour se protéger. Qui a dit que le bien était plus fort que le mal ? Le mal, sa personnification c'était infiltré en elle, s'était vidé dans son corps et le bien, ses incantations n'avaient jamais pu l'arrêter. C'était tellement dur.

Pourquoi s'était-elle tût ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas débattu ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle constamment sale ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait rien. Juste mourir, mourir pour être libre, être libre de vivre. Non, plus rien maintenant ne pourrait la sauver, son sang s'enfuyait de son corps, emportant avec lui le peu de force qu'elle pouvait encore emmagasiné. A tout jamais, elle serait heureuse, à tout jamais elle le damnerait. Tandis que le sang se répandait davantage sur le sol, elle prononçait des sorts repoussant l'échéance de l'ouverture de la porte.

Elle sentit sa vie peu à peu défaillir, puis brusquement devant ces yeux, elle revit ces dix-sept années passées. Ces moments de joie, de peine, ces doutes et ces incertitudes beaucoup trop nombreuses pour une enfant.

Elle avait été victime, victime par manque de courage, victime d'un homme, victime d'une vie, victime des autres, victime d'un viol en premier, victime de toutes les autres nuits où il était entré dans sa chambre, la bâillonnant d'une simple formule puis avec délectation, avec plaisir, il déposait des baisers sur son corps, torturait ses lèvres, malmenait sa poitrine et au moment le plus inattendu sans attendre que son propre corps soit prêt à le recevoir, il la pénétrait avec dureté , avec des gestes brusques faisaient des allers-retours en elle avant de se vider totalement, puis il repartait dans sa chambre en ajouter qu'un seul mot " N'en parle à personne ou se sera encore pire. A demain ma belle" et quittait sa chambre, fière de son acte. La laissant seule baigné dans la honte et la soumission.

Elle sentait la fin qui approchait de plus en plus, elle ferma les yeux et la seule chose qu'elle vit c'était son visage, un visage dont elle refusait de donner un nom de peur de la vérité.

Je te hais fût la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça afin de sombrer dans l'au-delà.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement. Le jeune homme avait réussi à contrer le sort. Quand il aperçut le corps inerte de la jeune femme baignant dans son sang, il fut d'abord affolé mais son corps réclamait sa chair, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait poursuivit. Il avait de se perdre en elle. Il entra dans la salle, ferma la porte avec une formule et déshabilla la jeune femme sans aucun remords.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se fondre en elle, comme chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait été tous deux étaient nommés préfet en chef, qu'il partageait la même chambre, chaque nuit depuis plus de six mois. Il se rhabilla rapidement puis la remit en état avant de la porter pour la mener à l'infirmerie, son visage angélique réflétait dans chaque miroir qu'il croisait, tous le regardaient avec curiosité.

Oh mon dieu, miss Granger ... Que lui est-il arrivé Monsieur Potter ? demanda l'infirmière quand il pénétra dans son antre.

FIN

Vous avez aimé … un peu, beaucoup ou pas du tout ! Donnez-moi votre avis.

Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic là, depuis 4 mois en faite, je pense la mettre bientôt en ligne aussi, enfin quand je l'aurais fini.

Oubliez pas le bouton à gauche pour un avis, s'il vous plait !


End file.
